Unit 2 Ayame
Unit 2 Ayame (２号機アヤメ, Unit 2 Ayame) is a humanoid robot girl and a member of the Nyo Robotics. She is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ayame is cool, calm and collected robot girl and the unofficial leader of the Nyo Robotics. She is very mature and intelligent, and is perhaps the most outspoken member of the group as well and gets along well with her fellow units. Her main flaw is that she doesn't like it when she is underestimated and can be somewhat competitive at times. History Debut: FlamingoMask and the Units Ayame made her debut when she, Cotton, Unica and Sagiri traveled to Yokohama, as they were planning to perform there. Ayame suggested where they wanted to do there while they were there, as they still had plenty of time before performing. Before she could get an answer though, a stray light beam almost hit them. A bunch of other light beams were also seen being shot in the air, which got the Nyo Robotics curious. Ayame and Cotton decided to go check out what was where the light beams were coming from, to which after some trekking they found out it to be FlamingoMask himself. FlamingoMask then spotted the two and at first thought they were two kaijins sent by Gevaudan to kill him; however this was not the case, as Ayame soon brought to his attention. Ayame introduced herself (along with Cotton) to FlamingoMask; to which eased FlamingoMask down quite a bit. As Cotton and Ayame were about to leave FlamingoMask alone however, terror then struck; Gehara attacked Yokohama! FlamingoMask, Ayame and Cotton went back to regroup with Unica and Sagiri, to alert them of the situation. FlamingoMask told the four Units to get the fleeing civilians to safety while he would take care of Gehara. Iris and Cotton however wanted to fight with him, as they said that they could fight the beast too. While FlamingoMask didn't doubt them, he wasn't totally sure. Ayame and Cotton then took out their energy weapons, an energy crossbow and an energy baton, and then stated that while they couldn't size-shift, they could still pack a punch against Gehara. FlamingoMask was convinced and let them fight with him; Ayame then told Unica and Sagiri to get the civilians to safety. FlamingoMask, Cotton and Ayame then flew up to combat Gehara, FlamingoMask changing into giant size and walking towards Gehara. FlamingoMask punched at Gehara's face and then fired a light beam against him, which Gehara retaliated by slashing his fists against FlamingoMask. Ayame and Cotton helped FlamingoMask however, with Ayame firing her energy arrows against Gehara, creating some explosions around Gehara. Cotton then flew up and bashed her energy baton against Gehara's face. FlamingoMask leaped back and punched and kicked against Gehara some more. Gehara fought back by blasting out a smokescreen breath from his mouth against the three, causing the three to be lost in the smog cloud; only for Gehara then to ambush the three, flicking at Cotton and Ayame with his tail, sending the two robots flying aways. Gehara then bashed at FlamingoMask, before then flinging him down to the ground. Gehara then wrapped his hair tendrils at FlamingoMask, reeling him closer to himself, however Ayame then flew back up and launched her energy arrows at Gehara's hair tendrils, freeing FlamingoMask, followed up by Ayame then firing some energy arrows at Gehara's face. As Gehara staggered back, this allowed Cotton and Ayame to combat him some more. FlamingoMask then got back up and took out his Wrecking Flail, wailing it one Gehara. FlamingoMask then finished off Gehara by then leaping up and performing his Flamingo Kick against him, sending Gehara flying into the seas, creating a big splash. FlamingoMask, Cotton and Ayame then struck victorious poses, and then went back down to the ground, FlamingoMask changing back into normal size. With Unica and Sagiri back with them, FlamingoMask thanked Ayame for freeing him from Gehara; which Ayame replied back to him that it was no problem. Ayame then asked FlamingoMask if he wanted to come over with her, Cotton, Unica and Sagiri over at the hotel they booked in, as they had room for more one person to come with them. FlamingoMask said yes and then followed the four Units including Ayame to the hotel. Runaway Moleman At 12 O'Clock Ayame along with FlamingoMask, Cotton, Unica and Sagiri went to the Yokohama Bay Hotel, where Ayame was peaking to FlamingoMask about their next performance and why they were here, but for the most part, it was just time to chill. Their relaxation time was cut short however when when FlamingoMask discovered something outside of his window of their hotel room; a hideous moleman monster known as Underground Phantom was going around and wreaking havoc. FlamingoMask decided to act upon this quickly and brought the Units with him to combat against Underground Phantom. As Underground Phantom continued to blast at the area with his finger lasers, FlamingoMask fired a light beam at Underground Phantom, to get his attention. As Underground Phantom turned around, there was FlamingoMask and the five Units. Cotton leaped up and fought against Underground Phantom first, bashing her energy batons against him. Ayame followed up on this by conjuring up her energy crossbow and firing energy arrows at Underground Phantom, creating explosions around him. After Ayame shot her energy arrows against Underground Phantom then grabbed both Cotton and Ayame and threw them together, causing them to stagger back. Underground Phantom then took enough and then burrowed underground. Only for then Underground Phantom to burst out of the ground, sending all of them but Unica flying back against walls. Underground Phantom then then sent out a barrage of powerful lasers from his fingers at FlamingoMask, Cotton, Ayame and Sagiri, creating some explosions at them. Before Underground Phantom could do more damage though, Unica then acted in and then fired prism laser beams from her horn at Underground Phantom, inflicting some damage and distracting him. FlamingoMask and the other three Units then got back up and then started to wail on Underground Phantom. After the four Units took their turns beating up Underground Phantom, FlamingoMask then shot a light beam against Underground Phantom, followed up by using his Flamingo Kick, defeating Underground Phantom and sending him flying aways. With Underground Phantom now dealt with, FlamingoMask and the Units then went back to their Hotel and continued relaxing. Attacking of the Unidentified Flying Watermelon A few days later after the encounter with Underground Phantom, FlamingoMask and the four Units went for a walk on the streets of Yokohama. Now that FlamingoMask got to know the Units better, the Units then asked about how long FlamingoMask had been fighting monsters and where did he come from. FlamingoMask answered that he had been doing this ever since he first got to Earth, to which Unica asked if he was an alien, to which FlamingoMask said he was to extent. Before he could answer anymore questions of there's though; disaster then struck. Citizens began to flee in terror and buildings were being demolished. What could it have be that scared them away like that? Sagiri then looked up into the sky and pointed, to which the other Units and FlamingoMask saw what was attacking the city. What they saw was completely unexpected; the attacking force turned out to be a literal flying watermelon, firing eye lasers down at buildings, destroying them. FlamingoMask then began to laugh hysterically and rolled all over the floor. Unit 2 Ayame asked him what was wrong, to which FlamingoMask replied that nothing was wrong; it's just that the fact that they were fighting a flying watermelon was funny to him. But FlamingoMask knew they still had to fight it, so then FlamingoMask and the Units got into their battle positions and then ran towards the flying watermelon to combat it. FlamingoMask flew up towards the flying watermelon and then fired his light beam against it, sending it flying back. FlamingoMask then called out Ayame and Unica to attack the watermelon as well, which they did; Ayame fired her energy arrows against the flying watermelon and Unica then fired her prism beams at it, creating explosions on it. The flying watermelon retaliated by shooting seed missiles against the three. FlamingoMask tossed his light shield over to Unica and Ayame, shielding them while FlamingoMask took the explosions from the seed missiles head on. As the flying watermelon then flew backwards, Cotton and Sagiri then began to attack the watermelon as well; Cotton bashing her energy batons against it and Sagiri slashing her Dynamite Blade against it. They flying watermelon then screeched and then begin to spin around and around really fast in the air to get Cotton and Sagiri off. Once it stopped spinning, Cotton and Sagiri were then flung off and sent falling down; the flying watermelon then crashed down to the ground. FlamingoMask was terrified for them, so he ordered Ayame and Unica to go rescue Cotton while he would go save Sagiri. Ayame and Unica then rescued Cotton, while FlamingoMask flew in the air and then grabbed Sagiri, saving her from falling down to the ground. FlamingoMask and Sagiri then landed down safely to the ground and then regrouped with the other Units. With the flying watermelon seemingly dispatched, FlamingoMask remarked that that was easy. However it was far from over. The flying watermelon then rose back up and then began to transform; it then became more monstrous and ghastly in appearance and more powerful in this new form; it was now Watermelon Monster! FlamingoMask and the Units were in trouble. Watermelon Monster slashed some buildings in half with his ax-tendrils, before then walking towards FlamingoMask and the Units, ready to destroy them. FlamingoMask then grew to giant size, holding the Units in his left hand. FlamingoMask and Watermelon Monster then charged at each other. As Watermelon Monster swung his ax-tendrils at FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then let the four Units go, allowing the Units to bash and attack Watermelon Monster. FlamingoMask then fired a light beam across Watermelon Monster's face, hitting it hard. Watermelon Monster retaliated by firing seed missiles everywhere around it, creating massive explosions. The four Units lept out of the way from Watermelon Monster, not wanting to get severely damaged; FlamingoMask staggered back from the explosions, falling over to the ground. Watermelon Monster then swung his ax-tendrils down at FlamingoMask's area while he was down, the impact sending FlamingoMask flying back against some buildings. As Watermelon Monster advanced towards him, Watermelon Monster was then shot in the back by some energy arrows, followed up by some prism beams. As he turned around, there were Ayame and Unica firing at him. Watermelon Monster began to walk towards to attack them, but then Cotton appeared down at Watermelon Monster's feet, bashing against them with her energy batons. Roaring in pain, Watermelon Monster then kicked Cotton aside and raised up his foot, intent on stepping on her and crushing Cotton. Before Watermelon Monster could do that though, Sagiri then appeared and slashed her Dynamite Blade against Watermelon Monster's foot, inflicting damage against it. Watermelon Monster roared in pain and staggered back. Watermelon Monster glared at all four of the Units and then charged, only for FlamingoMask to return, punching and kicking against Watermelon Monster. FlamingoMask then fired a light orb against Watermelon Monster's chest, hitting it hard. As smoke cleared from Watermelon Monster's chest; Watermelon Monster then went crazy and then swung one of his ax-bladed tendrils at FlamingoMask's left arm, causing him to bleed shadows. Watermelon Monster then began to bombard FlamingoMask with seed missiles, only for FlamingoMask to create a light shield to deflect the explosives, before then tossing it against Watermelon Monster's face. Watermelon Monster then pounced at FlamingoMask and then headbutted him, causing FlamingoMask to fall down against the ground. Watermelon Monster then raised up his ax-tendrils, ready to slice and dice against FlamingoMask. Right before he could strike though, then a series of lights and punches went past Watermelon Monster. Watermelon Monster looked around, searching for what could be hitting him. It was revealed to be the four Units to be attacking Watermelon Monster, stopping him from chopping FlamingoMask. Annoyed, Watermelon Monster swiped at Cotton, Unica and Sagiri with one of his tendrils, sending the three slamming against a building hard. Ayame stood by still and then fired her energy arrows at Watermelon Monster's tendrils, weakening them. The energy arrows landed onto Watermelon Monster, creating a big explosion around his tendrils. Watermelon Monster turned around and got ready to fire his seed missiles at Ayame; only then FlamingoMask got back up once more and then began ramming against Watermelon Monster, sending them both crashing through many buildings. Watermelon Monster swung his ax-tendrils against FlamingoMask; only for FlamingoMask to pull out his Wrecking Flail and then bashed it against the tendrils, destroying them. Watermelon Monster roared in shock, and then his back became to become more spiky, forming a needle cannon of some sort. Watermelon Monster then fired a fiery bomb into the air, before it then crashed down to the ground, creating a massive explosion around the two and setting many buildings on fire. FlamingoMask turned out to have survived the attack however and then lashed out his Wrecking Flail against Watermelon Monster many times, hitting him hard. FlamingoMask gathered light energy with his feet and delivered a Flamingo Kick against Watermelon Monster, sending Watermelon Monster flying far away and crash-landing elsewhere, creating a loud boom, finally defeating Watermelon Monster. FlamingoMask then struck a victorious pose and then fell down on the ground unconscious, reverting back to normal size. As FlamingoMask finally reverted back to normal size, he then passed out, exhausted. Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri then went over to FlamingoMask and then picked him up, taking him and themselves home after such a long day. Abilities & Arsenal * Energy Crossbow: Ayame wields an energy crossbow she can use to fire energy arrows against enemies; they can create electrical explosions and fire at long distances. Trivia * Her name is often mistranslated as "Iris" instead of "Ayame" for some reason. * She is also just simply known as "Ayame". * Ayame was the second Nyo Robotics robot to be built, coming a few months after Cotton. She and Cotton were originally just a duo, but were later joined up by other robots. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Robots Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Kaijin Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)